fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Infrared
Infrared is a new television series produced and directed by Maximus Loo2012. Characters *Tom Cruise as Infra Red Infra is an angry teenager seeking revenge on the ones who killed his parents while they were on a plane to Japan. Eventually, while seeking his parents' murederers in a farm in Minnesota, Infra captures the attention of two beings from a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy for having a small amount of infrared in his body. They drag him into their spacecraft and experiment on him. They expose him to an extremely high amount of infrared, hoping to make him stronger, but they get even better response as Infra gets energy powers and super strength. Now, Infra has two arch enemies, the murderers of his parents and the aliens who changed his life. *Tara Strong as Ultra Violet Ultra, a voluntary guinea pig for the aliens, was transformed with ultraviolet abilities and achieved the same success of Infra, though to a lower level. Now, Ultra works with Infra to seek revenge on Infra's parent's murderers, but is still unwilling to go against the aliens. Looking alien-like, it is currently unknown what gender Ultra is. *Hugh Dancy as Slade Slade kills Infra's parents, who owed him a large sum of money. After gaining his powers, Infra and Ultra work together to attempt to defeat Slade and stop him before he kills anymore people who owe him money. However, Slade evades them and eventually leads a peaceful life in a small house in Florida, in the finale of the show. *Ron Perlman as Andromeans The Andromeans are the ones who capture Infra and turn him into a powerful superhero. Infra manages to destroy their spacecraft and they mostly drown in the ocean at the end if the first season. In the second season, an Andromean, Astrofeil, gains some ultraviolet abilities in a battle with Ultra. He attacks Infra, trying to take revenge, but fails. Infra sends him to the American Military, allowing them to study the alien. *Daniel Craig as Johnson Johnson is the mysterious leader of Slade's gang. He appears in Season 3 as the main villain *Tara Strong as Dave Wilson Another henchman of Johnson. *Tara Strong as Evil Ultra Violet Evil Ultra Violet is formed when Astrofeil self-destructs when the military asks questions. Astro uses all his power to create a being without personality whose only purpose is to destroy Ultra. Episodes Season 1 #Cold-Blood A young boy, Infra, is changed forever when his parents are killed on an airplane to Tokyo, Japan. #Mad Scientist Infra is captured by aliens for having infrared energy in his body. He meets an alien lab rat, Ultra, who is about to be exposed to ultraviolet energy. Accolades *Currently the 17th most popular TV Show. *Currently the 15th popular T.V Show *Currently the most popular TV Show rated PG-13 *Currently holds a score of 8.2 on Internet Movie Database *Currently has a score of 78% on Rotten Tomatoes and is certified fresh Budget Episode *$40,000 for Episode 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 *$100,000 for Episode 9, 10 Cast/Crew *$7,000,000 for Tom Cruise *$10,500,000 for Tara Strong *$6,000,000 for Hugh Dancy *$6,000,000 for Ron Perlman *$5,000,000 for Daniel Craig Movie A movie based on the series, Infrared: The Movie is currently under production and will be released shortly after the show's finale. It will chronicle the events after Season 3. It will be released in theatres but will be shown on Nickelodeon occasionally. Category:Maximus Loo2012 Category:Television series Category:Superhero fiction series